


That's not my name

by SGALOVER



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Len is going soft, Missing Scene, s01e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a gap between when Len and Rip found that girl and got her back to the ship in Episode 8.  This is what I used to fill it.  Just Len trying to keep the girl calm on the ride back to the Wave Rider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's not my name

Len flinched as the girl moaned when he placed her in the back seat of the car. She was really pale and hardly moving. What the Hell had happened to her? And where the fuck was Jax?! Those were the only two things on his mind as he rushed around the car and got in on the other side. He slid in next to the girl who whimpered again as the car started moving, “Easy Peggy Sue.” he said softly, reaching out and pushing a few hairs out of her face, “We'll get you all patched up in no time.”

“That's...” her breath hitched with pain, her eyes didn't open, but she spoke again, “That's not my name.” she managed before taking another deep breath

Len half smirked, “Well it's what I'm calling you.” his eyes fell to her side when he saw slight movement. Her hand was twitching, fingers seemingly reaching out to try and touch him. Len let himself react, his own hand sliding across the seat to take her too cold fingers into his own. He squeezed, trying to get some of his own heat into her. She whimpered again but it was quieter this time, “Easy kid.” he whispered, letting his thumb run over the back of her hand to sooth her

“Jax.” she gasped out, “The officer took him.” he saw a tear slide out from under her closed eyes. If he was honest he had expected tears before now from the pain she was clearly in. Tough kid.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was talking about. Any cop worth his salt would have pulled over a car when it looked like that. Seeing a bleeding girl and a young black man probably wasn't the best thing. Though why had the cop left a clearly injured girl? Only another second told him that the cop was working for Savage. Seems cops in the Fifties could take a bribe as well as one in 2016. Len squeezed the girl's hand again, “We'll get him back. He can take care of himself until then. He's a tough one.”

She let out a watery chuckle and then a full body wince, “I noticed.” a muffled sob, “He was fighting off the others when...” another shudder, this one of fear instead of pain, “They were monsters.”

Her whole body was shaking, her skin seeming to glow in the dark back seat, “Don't talk anymore Peggy Sue. Just focus on staying awake.”

“That's not my...” she trailed off and her form went limp

“Shit!” Len swore, fingers going to check her pulse. He tried not to flinch when he felt the warm blood flow over his fingers from her wounds, “She's fading Rip!” he yelled into the front seat

“We're here!” Rip yelled back as the car lurched to a stop

Len wrapped his arms around the limp girl and shuffled backward out of the car, “Hang in there kid.” he muttered as he made a run for the suddenly visible hatch


End file.
